Recent years have seen various services using the Internet, and means for easily accessing the Internet even away from home have been demanded. For example, terminals with a wireless wide area network (WWAN) communication function, such as smartphones and mobile phones, can access the Internet via a mobile communication network even away from home. On the other hand, terminals without a WWAN communication function are required to access the Internet using other communication schemes, such as wireless local area network (WLAN). Connecting to a network (e.g., WLAN) may require processes such as searching for an access point and inputting an identifier (ID) and a password, which leads to demands for technologies for facilitating such processes.
For example, Patent Literature 1 below discloses a technology of receiving a communication parameter for connection to a network from another wireless terminal connected to the network, and connecting to the network using the received communication parameter.